


Four Times…Then A Fifth || Samuel Drake ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Uncharted: The lost journals [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 4 almost i love yous and a 5th, F/M, Love Confessions, hinted at Rafe and reader relationship, hinted at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Four Times where Sam Drake almost told you that he loved you, then on the Fifth he finally did.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Rafe Adler/Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Series: Uncharted: The lost journals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Four Times…Then A Fifth || Samuel Drake ||

##  **The First:**

You were running with the older Drake brother, you two may have broken a window but thanks to the dark street lights it was easy to lose the cops. Grinning you pressed your back against the wall laughing trying to catch your breath. 

“Man..I can’t believe we lost them.”

Snorting Sam patted your shoulder then shook his head peering out from the wall. “That was close…you knew you could run so fast in a skirt…what’s with this get up anyway.” the boy tease pinching your cheek.

“Just because I’m still stuck at Saint Francis doesn’t mean you get to tease me.” You gave him a playful shove as he let out a chuckle.

“Alright alright! I’ll stop.” Though his gaze softened once he got a better look at you, god you looked beautiful. Clearing out his throat he shook his head then sighed holding out his arm for you. “Well I suppose I should get you back, wouldn’t want the nuns smacking your hand with a ruler….”

“Cute Sam, now how about I race ya back.” Laughing you took off running and with a sigh he shook his head then smiled as he chased after you.

It didn’t take long for you two to get back and with his help you managed to get over the gate.

“See ya around Morgan.”

“Catch ya on the flip side y/n….and y/n.”

“Ya?” You turned to face him. 

Biting his tongue he debated on telling his feelings though shaking his head he forced a smile. “Watch over Nate for me ya.”

“Of course”

##  **The Second.**

“Sam?…Samuel Morgan…is that you?”

God he hasn’t heard that name in years, it startled him. Though the voice sounded familiar and it brought an ache to his chest, something that he wasn’t used too.

Turning around his eyes then wide, he wasn’t expecting that voice to be you. You certainly aged well, still beautiful and seeing you again brought those old feelings back.”

“Y/n..that you.”

“Aha I wouldn’t have called you buy your name if it wasn’t me Sam…but well it’s not Morgan is it, it’s Drake right” Grinning you shook your head. “It’s okay, Nathan told me everything.”

“He what.” Sam sighed slumping his shoulders though you let out a laugh then shook your head. 

“This is Nathan we’re talking about Sam and well…I’m not mad…if that’s what you’re wondering.” You sighed stepping closer Sam, he was know longer that Teen you’ve fallen for but an adult. 

“You’re not?” Shaking his head he was lucky, that even after these years you still didn’t hate him.

“Say…how about we get a drink…ya know…catch up.” Sam smiled at you holding out his hand.

“I’d love too.”

Sam knew it was a mistake taking you out, it was hard to push his feelings back down and the drinks we’re making it worse then the next thing he knew he was taking you back to a hotel, taking off your clothes and making love to you.

No…no this wasn’t love, this was sex….that’s what he just had to keep telling himself.

##  **The Third**

“I’m sorry…who are you?”

It’s been month’s since you’ve last seen Sam, with him leaving nothing but a note, an apology. While it stung that he left, part of you hoped he’d be back though it might be wishful thinking you still clung onto that thought.

“My name is Rafe…you’re y/n right…I got some new’s for you.”

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When Sam got shot he wasn’t thinking about the treasure, no he was thinking about you. How much of an idiot he was, how he could have easily blew off Rafe so he could have been with you.

How he could have just admitted his feelings for you instead of running away like a coward but instead here he was getting patched by some ‘doctor’, though part of him knew he deserved this.

##  **The Fourth**

“You…you and Rafe…you’re engaged..why?”

“What do you mean why? I thought you were dead?”

You had tears in your eyes, he didn’t like that…it was even worse since he was the cause of your tears.

“He’s a prick he!”

“He got you out of jail…you” turning your back to face him you started to fiddle with the ring on your finger. You hated this, hated that seeing him dug up the old feelings for him, hated Rafe for going behind your back and keeping this from you.

“Y/n…you’re smarter than this…better…you deserve someone better than him” Sam frowned, he wanted to say he was better for you but he wasn’t so sure about that, he knew that you were too good for him.

“Right…this is coming from the guy who fucked me… then left…” You yelled at him, you didn’t care if you were crying now.

“Y/n.”

“Don’t y/n me Sam, why did you leave…was it because I told you that I love you…no that can’t be it…it’s because you don’t trust me about that stupid treasure right.”

“What! no…that’s not true at all” Sam snapped then frowned rubbing the back of his neck scowling. “I was trying to protect you!”

“Protect me! you don’t need to protect me!”

“Yes I do y/n…I do it because I.” He had to stop himself, he couldn’t do this now. Not when he was so close, he needed to get Nathan and once this was done…he could finally tell you his feelings.

“Forget it…congrats on your engagement by the way.”

* * *

##  **And Finally the Fifth**

“Ahhaha” Laughing you did your best to catch your breath, you maybe soaking wet, your ex fiance may have been a psycho is now gone but you managed to make it out alive.Shaking your head you watched as Nathan embrace his wife, missing how Sam was looking at you. 

Hearing his chuckle Sam stepped closer to you as he placed his hand on your shoulder noticing the ring missing from your finger, he wondered when you got rid of that? Or did you get rid of it. Hearing you clear out of his throat he still kept his gaze on where your engagement ring once stood.

“How does it feel knowing you found Avery’s treasure?”You gave him a crooked smile though you quickly looked over his form making sure he really was fine. It scared the hell out of you seeing him unresponsive and pinned under that beam.

“Pretty good.” Sam sighed as he then reached down grabbing your hand gently. 

“Couldn’t have done it with your help.” or his brothers, and Victors, or Elena’s but right now you were the most important thing.

“Hmm I guess that’s true.” You chuckled then sighed pressing your face into his chest. It felt good knowing he was here, alive in your arms. It scared you seeing him pinned to the ground but he made it out thank’s to Nathan…you really owed him one.

“I love you.”

“What?” You looked up at him in surprise, not expecting that to come out from Sam’s lips.

“I said I love you.” he let out a small laugh before he pulled you in for a kiss. “I love you Brooke…and I promise you that I’m not going anywhere”


End file.
